


Like That

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rex Learned Much From Cody, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Shebse were a bad influence but they regret nothing, Torrent isn't sure how they feel about that, brief passing smidge of angst, but mostly funny and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Torrent Company found themselves wondering why, exactly, their Captain was Like That. They loved him, but that didn’t mean there weren’t questions. Torrent Command found answers to many of them. They aren’t sure if the answers make things better or worse.Set in the Soft Wars AU by Project0506
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 36
Kudos: 494
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Kix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing Appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943970) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> This makes reference to several stories and event from throughout the Soft Wars AU.
> 
> In the comments on the last chapter of Ever After, Happily, Projie and I briefly discussed Cody’s antics in the chapter and when Torrent Company figured out that much of Rex’s crazy was “inherited” from Cody. I realized there were two options for that. I couldn’t decide which one to go with, so I thought “Why not both?” This fic was born.  
> I don’t think we have an accurate picture of what the Resolute’s MedBay layout is like, so just roll with it.

CWCWCWCWCW  
There was no denying that Rex, Captain of Torrent Company, was different than most Captains. He was a CT, so realistically he shouldn’t have been the highest-ranking member of their Company. But he was. And he was _good_. Very good. His skills would make most think he was a CC, until they knew his name.

One thing it seemed no one quite understood though was _why he was like this._

CWCWCWCWCW

Kix finds out first. 

It was easy to see the relationship between Captain Rex and Marshal Commander Cody. But, the medic noticed, it was not the sort of ease that came with a romantic relationship. No, it was brotherly, but it was close brotherly. The type mainly seen between squadmates. But as Torrent’s Captain was a CT and the Marshal Commander a CC…well, they obviously weren’t squadmates. It’s not that no one ever made friends outside their squad. It was just…CTs and CCs didn’t mix on Kamino. They just didn’t. Kix had questions, but he also had respect for both men, so he wasn’t going to pry. Yet. He would observe and see what he could learn.

He didn’t need to wait very long. Captain Rex was injured during battle. But of course, because the Captain is like he is, he was injured doing something brave to protect a couple of troopers who were helping their injured brother get away from the worst of the battle. The trooper had broken ankle so Kix had tended his injury and sent him off to his bunk with stern orders. The Captain’s injuries were bad enough that Kix put his foot down on an overnight stay in MedBay. Rex had given a long-suffering sigh but agreed. Torrent’s Captain was a smart man; he knew when to pick his battles.

Torrent’s Medic was going to check on his Captain one more time before turning in for the night. They were safely back aboard the _Resolute_ and the Captain should be resting comfortably, so Kix didn’t feel bad about getting a decent night’s rest himself after one last round looking in on the injured. He was approaching the small, but secluded room off the main MedBay Rex was in when he heard the other voice. He knew General Kenobi and Commander Cody had come aboard a few hours earlier to discuss plans with General Skywalker but had assumed they had returned to the _Negotiator_ by now. Apparently, they were staying on the _Resolute_ for the night.

“You did the right thing, protecting your men like that,” The Commander said.

“I know. But the way they looked at me…Cody, it’s like they couldn’t believe I would do that,” Rex said, voice pained.

“Rex, the unfortunate reality is not all officers would. You know that. It’s terrible and we can hate it all we want, but it’s the truth. Your Company is still fairly new. Your boys are still getting to know you. Soon they won’t be surprised by you doing things like that,” Cody reassured.

The Captain was quiet for a moment.

"Given what all of them have gone through, I suppose there’s a learning curve here for all of us.”

“Exactly. You didn’t have the benefit of your men coming in as a bunch of cohesive squads. You’re having to build unit cohesion. Rex, you’re doing a great job. They took at CT with no formal command training, handed him a company no one else would touch and wrote you all off. You said _kark that_. Your command staff choices are unconventional as all Sith hells but so what? Your company is unconventional. They are yours and you will do everything in your power to protect them and keep them safe. In time, they will all understand it,” The Commander assured.

Rex sighed.

“I really thought I was going to keep you from realizing that and worrying too much.”

By the movement he heard, Kix guessed Commander Cody was shaking his head…or possibly his entire body.

“Torrent is part of the Third Systems Army. The paperwork hit my desk about 30 seconds after you filed it,” Cody pointed out. He continued, “It took less than a minute of looking it over to realize what I was seeing. I almost commed you immediately but didn’t want _me_ freaking out to stress _you_ out further."

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Rex replied.

The Marshal Commander was the one to sigh this time.

“You were much easier to keep out of trouble when you were small,” Cody said dryly.

The atmosphere changed immediately.

Rex made a highly indignant noise.

“It’s true. Third growth cycle stage Rex was very easy to just pick up and carry out of trouble,” The Marshal Commander stated.

“I WAS NOT!” Rex protested.

Cody snorted.

“Oh, you were. I miss that some days. I could just pick you up, tuck you under my arm and carry you away from whatever trouble you had found. Or pick you up and throw you onto a bunk when you needed to sit and think about your impulsive actions.”

Torrent’s Captain spluttered his continued indignation.

“Ah yes, the days when all I had to do to knock you off your feet was sweep your skinny ankles out from under you,” Cody continued.

“I’m ignoring you now,” Rex responded.

“Our prickly little nexu,” The Marshal Commander said, grin evident in his voice.

“I’ll show you prickly!” The Captain growled.

“You’re half a snack. And injured,” Cody retorted.

Kix listened to the exchange with a growing mix of awe and horror.

He realized he should have seen this coming. So many pieces snapped in to place now that he had the edges of the puzzle.

Comments the Captain made during sparring or training sessions. Moves he had seen Rex perform that he had also seen Cody do in battle- moves that were NOT standard. Teasing comments from Commander Cody aimed at Captain Rex or about a member of Torrent and their performance. Rumors about the Commander himself.

The Captain was Like That because he had learned it _from Marshal Commander Cody._

“Surely by now I’m _at least_ a full snack,” Rex finally replied.

Kix was certain his eyes were bugging out of his head.

“Eh. I’d have to put that to a vote with the other Shebse,” Cody responded.

"Wolffe will call me half a snack until the day one of us dies just to spite me,” The Captain retorted. He added, “I’m fairly sure he will use his last breath to call me that, whether or not I’m even present for it.”

The Marshal Commander laughed outright at that before he responded to the comment.

“You’re not wrong. Ponds would likely side with him. I’m sure you can ask Bly for an honest assessment.”

Captain Rex sighed.

It was a long suffering sound Kix had already heard more than once. It was usually aimed at Jesse. Or Hardcase.

"Or we could always ask Doom,” The Commander teased.

"And if he dared say a word, I’d happily tell his boys exactly how he got that scar on his arm,” Rex growled.

“You’d admit you bit him?” Cody’s laughter was evident in his voice.

Kix could not believe what he was hearing. His Captain really was _totally insane and so was Marshal Commander Cody_.

The medic thought about the names that had been said. Kix had forgotten who Commander Cody’s squadmates were. This…this was seriously explaining so, so much. But it made him wonder what the rest of the Marshal Commander’s squad was really like. They couldn’t _all be like this_. Could they? But then again, given what he was hearing…the Torrent Medic had no idea what to think anymore. Commander Ponds was right hand to High General Windu. Certainly, if he was Like This, they wouldn’t get along as well as all rumors indicate Ponds and his General did? There were _stories_. about Commander Wolffe and everyone knew what had happened with the Malevolence. So it was entirely possible he was a lot like Commander Cody. Marshal Commander Bly served with General Secura, but from what Kix had heard she was one General that might rival the 501st and the 212th’s own two Jedi on the crazy scale. Horror sunk further in as Kix accepted that it was entirely possible that Commander Cody’s squad, some of the highest-ranking clones in the GAR, were all utterly insane.

That realization was promptly followed by another. He couldn’t say anything to anyone else. He couldn’t confirm he had overheard this conversation. He was not interested in the punishment, ahem, _sparring session_ he would find himself facing if he did.

Besides, he was confident that someone else would figure it out soon enough.

CWCWCWCWCW

Six months.

Kix had to wait another Six Karking Months before someone else put the pieces together. And really, they didn’t put the pieces together so much as they _witnessed (and experienced) something that could not be denied_. 


	2. Jesse, Fives and Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they leave for ARC training, Jesse, Fives and Echo learn a few things.  
> Kix is just glad someone else finally notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have more people figured out why Rex is Like That.  
> This is the end of this particular story, but not the end of me playing in the Soft Wars sandbox.  
> Enjoy!

CWCWCWCWCW

Jesse, Fives and Echo were leaving in three days for ARC training. Since they were just finishing a joint campaign with the 212th, Cody had gotten permission to spend the next few days on the _Resolute_ , unless they were redeployed. Rex had requested his assistance running the boys through a few last-minute sessions before they left. The good Captain didn’t doubt that his boys were ready, nor did he doubt the boys themselves. He just knew the value of input from multiple trainers. 

Since Rex had told Cody he was training Jesse, Fives and Echo himself before he sent them for ARC training, there had been a handful of occasions when Cody had joined them for sparring or training. But Cody’s participation in this had been limited to observing and offering his opinion. Cody had told Rex that these were _his_ men, not Cody’s, so Cody wouldn’t interfere in Rex’s style. 

Rex was fairly certain it was actually some lingering uncertainty between them. Rex felt guilty for that. He never, ever intended to make Cody feel left out of his life. His ori’vod was such an important part of making him the man he is. Rex felt bad for making Cody doubt that for even a second. But they were properly talking again- talking about things that mattered, not just idle chatting. So, Rex had finally gotten Cody to agree to come truly spar with the boys.

Rex was going to cherish the memories for the rest of his natural life.

CWCWCWCWCW

Kix was watching the show. He sincerely hoped that finally, _finally_ the others figured it out. 

He was going to be incredibly disappointed if they didn’t.

CWCWCWCWCW

Jesse really had no idea how this was happening. Oh, he was intimately acquainted with _being thrown across the gym_ because Captain Rex had done it to him that very first day. And the second. And probably for more days after that than Jesse wants to admit to. His own fighting had evolved greatly since that day, so he had thought that those days were over. 

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

Because here he was, laying on the ground some distance from where he had been not ten seconds before. Only it wasn’t Captain Rex responsible for it this time. Oh no. Somehow, this was _even worse_. 

_Marshal Commander Cody had just thrown him, bodily, just like Captain Rex had months ago._

Jesse…he was trying to comprehend this, but it wasn’t working. 

He had thought Captain Rex was just _different_. But if Commander Cody was capable of the same sorts of moves… _Jesse had questions_.

CWCWCWCWCW

Fives and Echo were staring. This was…unexpected to say the least. When Captain Rex had told them Commander Cody was going to spar and train with them for the next few days before they left for ARC training, they had all been excited. The 501st and 212th had done enough joint campaigns that they had seen the Marshal Commander fight. They knew he was good. There were rumors that he literally went around punching droids in the face, though none of them had witnessed it. 

Up until now, they had assumed those rumors were just that.

They were no longer so certain.

CWCWCWCWCW

Rex heard Fives murmur to Echo, “Maybe they teach moves that like in ARC training?”

The Captain smirked.

“No, that’s not a move that you boys will learn in ARC training. If you want to learn it, you’ll have to learn it from me. Or convince the Marshal Commander to teach you,” The blonde explained.

Two sets of eyes turned to him at the same time. They didn’t even try to hide the begging in them.

“Do as well in ARC training as I know you can, and I’ll teach you,” Rex said a with an indulgent smile.

It was both a promise and a challenge. He knew his boys wouldn’t disappoint him.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody was at Jesse’s side in an instant when it was clear he wasn’t immediately going to get up. Cody certainly wasn’t intending too _hurt_ any of Rex’s boys.

“Everything alright, Lieutenant?” The Commander asked.

Jesse sighed. He’d be a bit bruised from this session, but nothing was broken or sprained.  
“Yes, sir.”

Cody nodded and offered a hand up. Jesse took it and allowed the Marshal Commander to pull him to his feet.

“Only thing injured is my pride,” The scout admitted.

Cody grinned wickedly.

“You took it very well. I’ve sent men, and droids, bigger than you flying and they took more damage.”

Jesse blinked several times in rapid succession. Was the usually serious Commander messing with him? He had to be, right? There’s no way that was a genuine statement.

The Commander was still grinning at him.

Kriff. It was an actual, genuine statement. Sweet karking Force. Jesse had no idea what to do with this information.

Fortunately for him, Cody sent him back over to the sidelines and called Fives over.

CWCWCWCWCW

Fives lay on the mat, regretting his excitement at the Marshal Commander joining them for training.

He consoled himself with the fact that at least _he_ hadn’t been sent sailing across the gym like Jesse had been.

Then he had to concede to himself that he hadn’t actually lasted any longer than Jesse and had ended up on his back all the same.

Was the Captain wrong to think they were ready?

Commander Cody helped him back to his feet.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder as the Commander said, “You did well.”

Fives couldn’t see how that could possibly be true.

He quietly returned to the sidelines.

CWCWCWCWCW

Echo sighed into the mat. He hadn’t gone flying quite as far as Jesse but he had faceplanted when he tried to land in something other than a heap. Maybe the Marshal Commander would let him peacefully die of shame right here?

“Come on, Corporal, up you get,” The Commander’s voice encouraged.

Echo allowed himself to be helped up.

The Commander’s smile was gentle as he assured Echo, “I’m impressed you kept it together enough to try to gain control of your landing.”

Echo wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

CWCWCWCWCW

“For a first time sparring against Commander Cody, you all did well. Trust me. You fared better for a first time against him than most have,” Rex told them.

Fives, Echo and Jesse exchanged looks. That did make them feel marginally better.

“Any chance we get to see you spar with each other, sirs?” Echo asked.

They all wanted to see that, but Fives figured they had the best chance of it happening if Echo asked the Captain. Echo was totally his favorite.

The Captain smiled.

That made Fives nervous. Very nervous.

“Cody and I will spar with each other,” Rex said.

Cheers began to break out from the small group.

“IF!” Rex cut in. “If the three of you, together, manage to beat him.”

CWCWCWCWCW

From the sidelines where he was watching Kix groaned. It was a trap. It was so very obviously a trap. But those three idiots couldn’t agree fast enough.

The medic glanced over at the med kit he had brought with him and wondered if he was going to need more bacta patches and bandages when this was over.

CWCWCWCWCW

They didn’t even come close.

Rex did praise them for making Cody break a sweat.

They were all too busy nursing their bruised bodies and injured dignity to appreciate it.

“Is this where I admit I’ve never beaten Cody in a spar?” Rex asked, nonchalantly, after giving them a few minutes to collect themselves.

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at him with varying levels of shock.

Cody, the total bastard that he was, smirked.

CWCWCWCWCW

The four were sitting in Kix’s bunk going over the events of the afternoon.

After debating who had suffered the most indignities during the event, they turned to more important matters.

“Do we think the Captain learned his crazy from Commander Cody?” Jesse outright asked.

“Yes!” Fives exclaimed.

“I find it very likely,” Echo agreed.

“He did,” Kix responded without hesitation and with conviction.

All eyes turned to him.

“I may have…overheard a conversation between them a few months ago. It seems Commander Cody’s squad had a very direct hand in raising Captain Rex,” The medic explained.

“YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING???” Jesse exclaimed, outraged.

Kix sighed.

“If I said anything without any of the rest of you connecting the dots yourselves, I would have had to admit to exactly what I heard and what brought me to my conclusions. I wasn’t about to do that. Unlike the rest of you, I have _some_ sense of self preservation. I’m still not telling you exactly what I heard. Only the conclusion it leads to,” The medic said firmly.

“The question is though, what does that mean for us?” Fives asked.

“We knew the Captain was good, but if he learned from Commander Cody and his squad, he learned from some of the highest-ranking clones in the GAR. Which means we have the benefit of that plus his own experience. We’re learning from some of the best and that gives us an advantage going in to ARC training,” Echo reasoned.

The other two ARC candidates nodded, conceding the point.

“As soon as Hardcase comes off shift, we have to tell him!” Jesse realized.

Kix sighed. It was going to be a long few hours, he just knew it. Telling Hardcase was going to be fun.

(No. It was not fun. It was exhausting. Hardcase’s exuberance made Kix want to sleep for a week. He was so sad to have missed the show and demanded a full recounting of the afternoon’s events. Hardcase was still such a shooty happy bunny at times.)

CWCWCWCWCW

They approached the next few days of training with their newfound knowledge in mind. They eagerly learned everything the Commander was willing to teach them, carefully adding it to the base their Captain had already given them. And if they kept a running tally of moves they were sure the Captain had learned from the Commander versus moves that were obviously just the Captain’s own…well no one needed to know about that. 

CWCWCWCWCW

Rex was So Damn Proud of his boys when they finished ARC training. 

But he couldn’t resist the sigh when he received the comm that he wasn’t able to just pick them up at the landing platform. He wondered what had happened and if they had caused trouble. 

If so, it was all Cody’s fault. Rex’s boys could not possibly have learned how to cause trouble from him. Nope. Of course not. Totally all Cody’s fault.


End file.
